


Ok

by kyouhaba



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, read it yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:32:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyouhaba/pseuds/kyouhaba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ART BLOCK HAPPENED AND STILL IS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ok

they fucked.

the end.

 

 

 

(ill make a even sinnier version of this and make it crack but with no smut maybe idk. enjoy)

**Author's Note:**

> if you read this fic it means your a sinner.
> 
> "A sinner calling a sinner "sinner" is pointless sinner" -Julia 2k15


End file.
